phil_wickhamfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Wickham
Philip David "Phil" Wickham (born April 5, 1984) is a Contemporary Christian vocalist/songwriter and guitarist from San Diego, California. Wickham has released seven CDs, Give You My World in 2003, a self-titled album in 2006, Cannons in 2007, Singalong in 2008, Heaven & Earth in 2009, Response in 2011, and Singalong 2 in 2012, The Ascension in 2013. He has also led worship at Soul Survivor. Biography Early Years Philip was raised in a Christian home, the second of three children (brother Evan, sister Jillian), and after feeling the need to "make his faith his own" he began leading worship for his youth group at 13 years old. He graduated from Calvary Christian School in Vista, California. Wickham's father is currently a worship leader, and both of his parents were at one time members of Jesus movement band Parable. His older brother Evan Wickham is also a musician who used to serve at Calvary Chapel in Vista, and now currently serves at A Jesus Church-Westside, Portland, OR. His parents, John and Lisa, encouraged Wickham to learn popular praise songs and to write his own. Wickham began his full-time music career by touring California and recording his first album. On November 2, 2008, Wickham married his longtime girlfriend, Mallory Plotnik. They have two daughters. Albums After releasing his first album, Give You My World in 2003, Wickham signed with Simple Records. Wickham released his self-titled label debut in 2006. Wickham's second release with Simple/INO Records, Cannons, was released in 2007. Cannons was partly inspired by cannon explosions and C.S. Lewis's book, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader from The Chronicles of Narnia series. Wickham stated in an interview with ChristianityToday.com that the album is "about how the universe is exploding with the glory of God, and how we are compelled to join in with its song." The 10th track from Cannons, "Jesus Lord of Heaven", has been translated into seven different languages. On August 8, 2008 Wickham released a live worship album titled Singalong, recorded at Solid Rock Church Portland, Oregon with 3000 fans present. The album was released as a free download, only available from his website, and received over 8,000 downloads within a week of being released. After the release of his singalong album, his self-titled debut climbed to No. 25 on iTunes Top Christian Albums chart (2 years after its initial release). On October 30, 2012, Phil Wickham released his second live acoustic album, Singalong 2. Heaven and Earth, was released on November 17. Wickham's Christmas album Songs for Christmas was released as a digital download only available on his website on October 29, 2010. On November 17, 2010, Wickham posted "Just had two great days of recording for the next recording. It will be hard to wait for all the months to go by to share it with you!" Response was released on October 4, 2011needed while The Ascension was released on September 24, 2013. Tours Wickham visits churches across the world to play his music. From the fall of 2006 to the spring of 2007, he toured on the "Coming Up to Breathe" tour with MercyMe and Audio Adrenaline. In the fall of 2007, he toured on the Remedy tour with The David Crowder Band and The Myriad. In the summer of 2010, Phil Wickham was one of the worship leaders present at Soul Survivor week C and Momentum Festival in the UK. Category:Phil Wickham Wiki